


La vita è nell'attimo

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 5





	La vita è nell'attimo

PER FAVORE LEGGI  
Pensavo di aver trovato un sito abbastanza equo ma devo, purtroppo, ricredermi... Amo davvero AO3 e continuerò a scrivere, specie in questo momento così buio. Io amo tutte le persone che apprezzano le mie storie, che le leggono, le commentano o lasciano un kudos, davvero io continuo solo per voi tutti. A differenza di molti io leggo le storie che amo in ogni lingua, è vero bisogna usare il traduttore ma ne vale la pena perché ho trovato lavori bellissimi. Proprio leggendo delle storie mi sono imbattuta in una che era palesemente plagiata dalla mia, "new vettel family," non solo per la trama ma per veri e propri pezzi di storia ripresi dalla mia. Devo dire che ci sono rimasta molto male nel vedere che molti si complimentavano per una storia che non vedevano l'ora di leggere quando io l'avevo scritta solo pochi giorni prima. Detto questo, come ho già detto all'inizio, amo scrivere e lo farò ancora perché quelle persone che seguono le mie storie migliorano di molto le mie giornate, quindi un grazie enorme a tutti voi e scusate per questo sproloquio, vi auguro buona lettura. 

Stava passeggiando per le zone Greche, non aveva mai pensato di fare un viaggio in una zona come questa ma quando aveva avuto voglia di stare al contatto con il sole e con il mare non aveva avuto dubbi, senza escludere che li avrebbe trovato anche un bel po' di pace e ne aveva bisogno dopo una mezza stagione che lo aveva già lasciato privo di forze. Era bella esattamente come molti gli dicevano, doveva dire che la gente spensierata e allegra era un toccasana. Era stato proprio questo ultimo pensiero a farlo soffermare su un ragazzo che, non solo non sembrava di quelle zone, ma che soprattutto non aveva quell'allegria che sembrava caratterizzare la maggior parte delle persone li. Ovviamente non era stupido e sapeva bene che gli esseri umani non potevano sempre essere felici, sarebbe stato innaturale, ma lui era decisamente spento. Aveva un bel fisico, alto e slanciato, forse anche troppo magro. Il volto non aveva nessun lineamento fuori posto a partire dal mento, passando al naso, che trovava adorabile, lo stesso per le sue labbra, ma non gli andava di non poter vedere i suoi occhi coperti come erano dagli occhiali da sole. Per lui non era stato uno shock quando aveva capito di avere attrazione per il suo stesso sesso, lo aveva capito rivedendo il collega Webber quel giorno quando gli aveva chiesto un'intervista per appianare i loro problemi. Alla fine dopo essersi salutati lo aveva sollevato, come era solito fare il suo ex capo scuderia, e aveva sentito il corpo andare in fiamme. Dapprima aveva pensato che fosse perché era in imbarazzo ma il calore dolce che si diffuse nel suo petto sapeva fin troppo bene a cosa era dovuto. Un sorriso gli increspa le labbra al ricordo e decide di sollevare i propri di occhiali dirigendosi al tavolino vicino a quello del ragazzo, sembrava molto giovane e infondo, come lui, sembrava cercare zone poco affollate. Prende posto, volutamente, ad un tavolino laterale così da poterlo vedere senza nessuna scusa, aveva deciso di ordinare una spremuta per cominciare la giornata notando che quello che il ragazzo aveva ordinato doveva essere ancora del tutto intatto dinanzi a lui, quello che sembrava caffè ormai freddo. Da quando era arrivato aveva notato che era preso dal suo cellulare, ma si sapeva i giovani ormai vivevano con i cellulari come se fossero un'estensione di loro stessi, il pensiero lo fece appena sbuffare decidendo di prendere qualche sorso della sua spremuta leccandosi le labbra trovandola deliziosa. Era vero che non aveva mai abbassato il cellulare ma sembrava non guardarlo davvero, sembrava tenerlo li sospeso ma senza realmente farci affidamento. Dopo svariati minuti lo vede alzarsi senza toccare nulla e pagare con un saluto veloce prima di dirigersi ad una piccola discesa che una volta percorsa sapeva portare alla spiaggia. Finisce di bere piuttosto velocemente decidendo di aspettare qualche minuto prima di alzarsi e dirigersi nella stessa direzione notano che sembrava andare di fretta. Sapeva che il proprio atteggiamento non era normale, insomma chi si metteva ad inseguire un ragazzo che aveva appena visto? Eppure non poteva farne a meno, quello sguardo sembrava aver perso tutta la luce che una volta sembrava così evidente gli appartenesse. Cammina per svariati minuti restando ad una distanza non esattamente di sicurezza, ma non poteva permettersi di perderlo. Ad un certo punto lo vede fermarsi in una piccola baia completamente deserta, se non per loro due, e sussulta nel sentirlo parlare.

"Allora non era una mia impressione, mi stai veramente seguendo!" Non ne era stato sicuro, eppure aveva sentito uno sguardo perennemente puntato su di lui, aveva appena voltato gli occhi protetti dagli occhiali e aveva notato qualcuno che somigliava moltissimo ad un pilota di formula uno. Amava quello sport, era una delle poche cose che ancora gli davano pace, ma non riusciva a capacitarsi perché mai Sebastian Vettel doveva essere li e, soprattutto, perché doveva rimanere a fissarlo così intensamente. Aveva deciso di andarsene, pensando che stava solo diventando paranoico, ma dopo poco aveva notato dalla discesa che anche lui si era alzato e che aveva preso la sua stessa strada quindi aveva deciso di portarlo in un luogo che sapeva essere isolato a quest'ora del giorno in quanto non vi arrivava per nulla sole.

"Mi dispiace, ma mi dai l'impressione di volerla far finita da un momento all'altro" non si era reso conto di non essere stato discreto e adesso era tardi, ma non importava, infondo voleva una scusa per parlargli e questo era avvenuto anche se in modo alquanto equivoco per lui.

"se anche fosse, e ti assicuro che non è così, ma mettiamo che fosse... Che cosa c'entreresti con me?"

Il fatto che non si voltasse ma restasse di schiena lo innervosiva ma non poteva pretendere nulla da quel ragazzo "bhe, diciamo solo che mi hai colpito per quanto ti vedo giù di morale."

"Scusa se la tua vacanza da sogno è stata rovinata da una persona che non aveva voglia di sorridere" si gira ridendo appena e poi scosta gli occhiali mettendoli sulla testa vedendolo sbarrare appena gli occhi ma non capendo "che succede?"

"Nulla" era stato frettoloso nella risposta e sapeva che era sospetto, ma come avrebbe potuto non mostrare il suo stupore quando sul suo volto era comparso quel sorriso? E poi quegli occhi finalmente non coperti. Era un ragazzo bellissimo, nessun tratto di lui sembrava essere sbagliato, a quanto pare madre natura lo aveva scolpito con attenzione quasi puntigliosa.

"Allora che cosa vuoi da me? Solo sapere se mi sarei ucciso? La risposta è no" non poteva certo sprecare quello che gli rimaneva anche se magari erano solo poche ore o ancora anni, questo nessuno glielo sapeva dire. "In ogni caso hai un volto noto ma... Non solo mi sembrerebbe strano vedere Sebastian Vettel qui, ma ancora più che questo si metta a seguire un ragazzo che non conosce."

"Non voglio nulla da te, e si sono io, ma se metti giù le cose così mi fai passare per una persona orribile" lo vede ridere e sedersi su un tronco che la marea sicuramente aveva portato a riva limandolo tanto da farlo ormai sembrare una panchina vera e propria. Si avvicina e si siede accanto a lui mantenendo un po' di distanza, era infastidito perché nemmeno lui sapeva spiegarsi quello che stava accadendo e il motivo per cui cercava contatto con questo ragazzo.

"Se metto giù la verità intendi?" Non c'era accusa nella sua voce soltanto divertimento "toglimi una curiosità, come mai sei qui da solo? La tua famiglia è ancora a letto?"

lo guarda decidendo che infondo poteva provare a fidarsi di lui "bhe se vuoi sapere di me, cosa che tengo sempre ben nascosta alla gente che non reputo tale di confidenza, allora posso sperare che anche tu poi mi dica di te."

"Io ti ho solo chiesto, non ti ho obbligato a parlare" alza lo sguardo verso di lui ma poi accenna un sorriso, dicevano che parlare con gli sconosciuti fosse facile e infondo per lui lo era, non rischiava nulla, a differenza di quello che l'uomo poteva pensare parlando con lui. "Comunque ci sto, comincia pure."

"Bene. Immagino che tu mi conosca per via che sei appassionato di formula uno" lo vede annuire "allora saprai anche che non amo la tecnologia in se e per se e che non amo per nulla i social quindi quello che ti dico è confidenziale, non so perché ma tu ispiri fiducia, ma sappi che un passo falso e potrò trovarti." Lo vede ridere e allarga appena un sorriso.

"Che scoop! Ragazzo viene cacciato da Sebastian Vettel."

"Bhe non ridere" lo sospinge appena con la mano "posso sapere il nome del ragazzo? Altrimenti come posso denunciarti?"

"Bhe lo scoprirai quando venderò la tua storia" ride prima di porgergli la mano "mi chiamo Charles Leclerc ma non ispiri fiducia sapendo che volevi denunciarmi."

"Solo se sbagli" sorride e gliela stringe "bhe piacere, io sono Sebastian Vettel" trattiene la sua mano un po' più del necessario trovando la sua pelle morbidissima "immagino che adesso io debba risponderti."

"Non sei obbligato."

"Non mi ci sento" lo vede sorridere e fa lo stesso prima di guardare verso il mare sorridendo, il rumore delle onde che si infrangevano era sempre stata una delle cose che più amava. "La mia famiglia non è con me, vedi io e la mia ex moglie abbiamo divorziato da qualche mese ormai" lo vede stupito ma infondo sapeva che nessuno poteva saperlo "le cose non è che non andassero bene in senso che c'erano liti o altro... Questo no, e non posso nemmeno dire che non l'amavo ma" non sapeva come continuare "mi ero preso una cotta per un..." Non sapeva se adesso stava dicendo troppo ma non sembrava che il ragazzo stesse filmando e in ogni caso prima o poi lo avrebbero scoperto tutti. "Bhe, un mio ex collega" lo vede sgranare gli occhi ancora di più e questo lo fa appena ridere "capirai che sono piuttosto confuso e ho capito che non potevo fare nulla se non provare a trovare una nuova strada che se mai si collegherà alla vecchia allora mi renderà felice, ma in caso contrario sono disposto a prendere quello che verrà come un nuovo inizio."

"Oh wow... Bhe io sull'amore non posso dire molto" distoglie appena lo sguardo "non lo cerco al momento, magari aspetto che sia lui a trovarmi e a sorprendermi" incrocia le dita delle mani stando appoggiato alle gambe guardando anche lui fisso l'oceano, non gli piaceva parlare delle proprie cose ma non importava con lui, era un estraneo infondo e andava bene così. "In ogni caso non gli resta molto tempo, o forse chi sa ancora una vita" accenna un sorriso amaro vedendo con la coda dell'occhio che l'altro voleva fargli delle domande ma decide di aspettare i suoi tempi e di questo gli è grato. "Vedi, da un po' di tempo a questa parte ho scoperto di avere una rara malattia cardiaca di cui non esiste una vera cura ma solo una sorta di roulette russa e non penso di essere così fortunato" alza le spalle "quindi non importa e ho deciso di prendere la vita, per quello che mi resta, e viverla al massimo delle mie possibilità."

"Vuol dire che non ti va di provare a vivere?"

"Vivere? Tentare un operazione che rischia di uccidermi al 42%?"

"Bhe vuol dire che hai una possibilità del 58% se non erro no? E' decisamente molto più la possibilità di vivere."

"molto più? Non è meglio che possa vivermi la mia vita come meglio desidero?"

"Io penso che siamo nati per lottare" lo vede alzarsi di scatto, sembrava piuttosto furente.

"NON MI SEMBRA DI AVER GIUDICATO LA TUA VITA NE DI AVER ESPRESSO CHE NE PENSO."

"scusa, io volevo sol-"

"Piantala Sebastian" sospira "non me ne importa nulla di quello che pensate, io voglio vivere quello che mi resta così, non voglio andare incontro alla mia fine senza nemmeno la possibilità di provare a fare quello che voglio per una sola volta." Scuote la testa mordendosi il labbro "non puoi capire... Nemmeno voglio che tu lo faccia, puoi pensare liberamente che la mia sia paura, non mi importa... Ho smesso di cercare il parere o l'approvazione degli altri da molto tempo ormai" si avvia per andarsene "buona vacanza o qualunque cosa tu stia cercando qui."

Lo vede allontanarsi senza dire nulla, infondo aveva ragione non erano affari suoi, ma nemmeno avrebbe voluto vedere un ragazzo così giovane arrendersi senza nemmeno provare. Si alza con un sospiro stiracchiandosi e avviandosi nuovamente in hotel, infondo aveva ancora bisogno di dormire un po' e ne avrebbe approfittato prima di cena. Si china prendendo della sabbia vedendola scivolare fra le dita prima di avviarsi.

"Scusa."

Stava leggendo il menù volendo prendere qualcosa tipica del posto e alza la testa sentendo quella voce "hey ciao" accenna un sorriso "non ne capisco il motivo, non avevi torto, io ho sbagliato. Infondo non sono in quella situazione e non posso sapere quello che si prova."

"Si esatto... Ma volevi solo darmi una speranza, ma ti assicuro che sto bene" mette le mani in tasca "ho superato già quella fase di accettazione."

"Va bene" lo guarda, non sapeva che dire "senti, hai già cenato?"

Scuote la testa "no, ero appena uscito e ti ho visto entrare qui e volevo solo scusarmi."

"Bhe puoi sempre prendere qualcosa con me no? Anche io devo scusarmi, infondo, per essermi intromesso nella tua vita."

Accenna un sorriso e si siede difronte a lui "e sia, allora vuol dire che io dovrò offrire a te e tu a me" sorride e prende il menù ordinando, alla fine, vari piatti che avevano deciso di dividersi.

"Ammetto che è stata una bella serata" esce dal locale sentendo l'aria più fresca, ma era un piacere dato il caldo che faceva "forse non sono fatto per le vacanze solitarie, anche se le amo calme e non confusionarie."

"Stare soli è difficile e a volte si preferisce avere qualcuno vicino" lo guarda affiancandolo "hai intenzione di rimanere fino alla fine della pausa estiva qui?"

Annuisce "ho intenzione di rientrare solo pochi giorni prima per poter sistemare tutto e partire per il nuovo gran premio."

"Bhe spero che allora lo vincerai" accenna un sorriso.

"Tu invece?" Si ferma e lo guarda appoggiandosi poi ad un muretto.

"Bhe io penso che farò lo stesso, non ho fretta di partire anche se forse dovrei avere tutta quella del mondo, ma non credo che sia positivo vivere correndo... Nemmeno quando la corda inizia ad accorciarsi." Sorride "io sono fortunato, ci sono persone che non hanno nemmeno il tempo di pensare a quello che avrebbero voluto fare" si ferma a guardarlo "bhe allora io vado nella mia stanza."

"Va bene" sorride "se vuoi possiamo vederci in questi giorni, almeno non saremo soli."

"Volentieri" era stupendo notare che si comportava come se non fosse nessuno, forse infondo avrebbe passato belle vacanze "spero solo che siano lunghe" lo sussurra fra se e se prima di entrare in camera concedendosi una bella dormita.

"Buongiorno Charles" alza una mano vedendolo arrivare in piazza dove aveva occupato il tavolino la prima volta che lo aveva visto ieri.

"Scusami, non ti ho avvertito che amo dormire" si siede e si sfila gli occhiali da sole passandosi le mani sul volto.

"Non c'è problema, io sono arrivato pochi minuti fa" ride "amo dormire a mia volta, figuriamoci in vacanza."

"Ah che bello saperlo, almeno so che posso poltrire la mattina" ridono entrambi prima di ordinare qualcosa e parlare del più e del meno "allora" morde il cornetto guardandolo "che itinerario abbiamo oggi?"

"Bhe possiamo andare a fare un giro per il mare, che ne pensi?"

"Io ci sto" alza le spalle "mi piace il mare, basta che non ci restiamo bloccati in mezzo."

"Paura?"

"Nha, ma non mi va di nuotare per ore e ore sai?"

"Mmh, posso capirlo" ridacchia "non temere non andremo molto oltre" si volta verso il mare "oggi sembra così bello e calmo, non pensi anche tu?"

Si sporge appena e annuisce "si, credo che non correremo rischi."

Dopo una corsa sfrenata erano arrivati appena pochi minuti prima che partisse il traghetto "hey tutto bene?"

"Si non è che abbiamo fatto una maratona" sospira appena "non trattarmi da malato ok? Non sono disposto a sentirlo anche da te."

"Non innervosirti, ero solo preoccupato."

"Ho detto che non devi" lo guarda seriamente sentendo che a breve sarebbero partiti e sale di sopra sedendosi e godendosi il viaggio parlando quasi per nulla. "Come mai ci siamo fermati prima di attraccare?" Aveva notato che si erano fermati a pochi metri dal molo "Seb-" urla sentendosi spingere e cade in acqua riemergendo prendendo aria "MA SEI IMPAZZITO?" Lo vede tuffarsi e si copre il volto dagli schizzi sentendolo riemergere mentre ride "ma cosa mi ridi?"

"Bhe dovevi vedere la tua faccia" lo schizza "hai detto che devo trattarti come una persona normale? Bhe io penso che tu lo sia quindi ti tratto da tale."

"E tu una persona la spingi in mare da un traghetto?"

"Muoviti lumaca" aveva convinto il capitano a fare questo, infondo essere Sebastian Vettel aveva qualche vantaggio.

"Tu sei tutto matto" lo vede andare via e lo segue nuotando, era ancora scioccato ma era stata una bella scarica di adrenalina. Prima che riuscisse a tirarsi fuori dall'acqua lo afferra e lo tira nuovamente sotto vedendolo sputare un bel po' di acqua "oh scusami" ride "salata?"

Si volta scrollando la testa e passando le mani sul volto accennando un sorriso divertito "perché non lo scopri tu da solo?" Si avvicina cercando di spingerlo sotto la superficie dell'acqua sentendolo ridere mentre faceva lo stesso fermandosi pochi minuti dopo per prendere aria e sentendo un bisogno che decide di non frenare. Avvolge una mano dietro il collo del ragazzo e lo tira baciandolo sentendolo, dopo un attimo di titubanza, rispondere e intensificare ancora di più il contatto "aspetta..." Lo sussurra appena contro le sue labbra "non qui" escono immediatamente dirigendosi all'hotel nella sua stanza. Non aveva senso, non era mai stato un tipo che faceva le cose con fretta, eppure forse il ragazzo aveva ragione, bisognava vivere anche l'attimo e non negarsi qualcosa solo perché si ha paura di uno stupido giudizio. 

Si ritrova ad esplorare il corpo del ragazzo con desiderio crescente sentendolo fare lo stesso, non era nuova per lui quest'esperienza ma avrebbe fatto la massima accortezza per Charles. "Hai paura? Lo sussurra dolcemente fra un bacio e l'altro vedendolo scuotere la testa e cercare ancora un contatto con lui. Si erano spogliati e lavati velocemente dal sale ed ora erano nella penombra della camera, sul suo letto, mentre si spingeva dolcemente nel corpo del ragazzo gemendo con lui fra un bacio e l'altro stringendo le sue mani sentendo qualcosa che andava ben oltre l'eccitazione, ma come poteva essere possibile?

Lo stava accarezzando dietro la schiena con la punte delle dita mentre lo sentiva respirare dolcemente appoggiato al proprio petto, non sapeva che dire e onestamente non ne sentiva nemmeno il bisogno. Non c'era imbarazzo fra di loro, o almeno lui non ne percepiva. Abbassa la testa vedendo Charles alzare la sua guardandolo per un po' negli occhi prima di ricominciare a baciarsi lentamente per svariati minuti.

"sai... Ho fame" ride contro le sue labbra prima di alzarsi a sedere, non sapeva come prendere la cosa ma forse semplicemente non c'era nessun modo di prenderla, era successo, era stato bello e non contava nulla oltre questo. Ride sentendosi stringere e tirare nuovamente giù avvertendo le labbra dell'uomo e passando le mani sul suo volto, amava l'accenno di barba che aveva. "Fame" sussurra sovrastandolo poi lasciandogli baci un po' ovunque lungo il petto "doccia e andiamo a pranzo?"

"Si mi va bene" lo vede alzarsi e correre in bagno seguendolo lavandosi accuratamente senza lasciare le sue labbra per più di un minuto prima di asciugarsi e andare fuori per prendere qualcosa "ne vuoi parlare?"

"No" lo guarda "mi piace che sia così e vissuto così" lo guarda "per te è un problema?"

"Solo se vuoi scappare via" lo guarda divertito.

"non voglio scappare via" lo spinge e ride alzandosi andando a sedersi su un muretto per godersi il panorama sentendo poi le sue braccia intorno a lui e rilassandosi.

"Resta con me" lo sussurra contro la sua spalla chiudendo lentamente gli occhi.

"Lo farò, come promesso, per tutta la vacanza."

Non aveva mai sentito meno voglia di tornare indietro, di ritornare alla sua vita nel mondo delle corse. Possibile che un solo mese passato con Charles avesse stabilito in lui nuove priorità? Si volta guardando il ragazzo che dormiva beatamente sul suo petto mentre lo teneva avvolto con un braccio. Sospira appena e prende il cellulare guardando alcune foto che avevano fatto assieme. Ride appena nel vedere quella in cui stavano mangiando un gelato insieme sotto la costante minaccia di un gruppo di uccelli che sembravano pronti ad aggredirli per averlo. "Che faccia" sussurra e si volta a guardarlo premendo un bacio sulla sua fronte e sentendolo poi sollevarsi appena.

"Ciao" lo bacia sulla spalla.

"Ciao" lo stringe lasciando andare il cellulare "dormito bene?" Lo vede annuire prima di chiedergli lo stesso "decisamente si."

"Oggi devi partire vero?" Passa un dito sul suo petto chiudendo piano gli occhi godendo ancora del tepore dell'uomo.

"Purtroppo si" si solleva appena sul gomito "vieni con me..."

"Ti prego... So dove vuoi arrivare."

"Non voglio perderti ok? Io so che possiamo trovare la soluzione."

"Non la voglio una soluzione" lo guarda seriamente per poi addolcire lo sguardo "mi hai regalato un mese indimenticabile e ne avrò gioia nel riviverlo fino alla fine Seb."

"Ma io non voglio che arrivi quella fine lo capisci?" Sapeva di stare alzando la voce ma non ne poteva fare a meno, perché non lo capiva?

Lo guarda senza dire nulla e si avvicina stringendolo portando le labbra al lobo del suo orecchio. "Mi sono innamorato di te... E non potevo provare nulla di meglio" lo bacia vicino all'orecchio liberandosi poi delle sue braccia accarezzandogli il volto. "Va bene... Voglio provare" lo vede illuminarsi sentendo le sue braccia stringerlo "ma non voglio che tu mi possa seguire... Non voglio che tu stia con me" lo guarda negli occhi separandosi. "Se tutto andrà bene ti cercherò e ti troverò, e allora staremo insieme."

"Ma no, che cosa stai dicendo? Non voglio certo lasciarti solo, non me ne importa niente del campionato se è adesso che lo vuoi fare."

Si alza baciandolo dolcemente e lo spinge poi con dolcezza "Seb... Fa solo del tuo meglio ok? Fallo anche per me."

"Come po-"

"Allora non ti fidi che io guarirò?" Lo guarda seriamente.

"Si che lo farai!"

"Allora abbi fiducia e per ora addio" si alza e poi decide di vestirsi e uscire, non voleva farlo stare male ma aveva deciso di farlo davvero, gli aveva fatto capire che la vita poteva essere nel vivere l'attimo ma dovevi lottare per averne il più possibile.

La stagione era finita e in realtà questo da un bel po', a breve sarebbe cominciata la nuova, si era impegnato ma non era andata bene, non si era mai riuscito a liberare del suo ricordo e di quello che comportava. Non dormiva più molto tempo, ed era anche dimagrito maggiormente, perché aveva paura di sognare ancora quei momenti in Grecia e, cosa più dolorosa, risvegliarsi e non vederlo, ormai il pensiero che lui fosse morto lo ossessionava e faceva sentire male perché infondo era colpa sua che lo aveva spinto a curarsi anche se molto improbabile la riuscita.

Era uscito per comprare le ultime cose prima del viaggio quando nota un ragazzo ben incappucciato che si guarda attorno, a prima vista sembrava lui ma non poteva essere, ormai aveva perso la speranza in quanto chiunque non faceva che ricordargli lui, alla fine si rivelava sempre un buco nell'acqua. Avvicinandosi nota che il ragazzo si volta nella sua direzione e si allarga in un sorriso togliendo gli occhiali da sole, come la prima volta che si erano visti "Charles?" La sua voce trema e le lacrime minacciano di uscire da sole, porta una mano alla bocca sentendolo ancora ridere, non ci poteva credere.

"No sono il suo fantasma" ride e corre da lui vedendolo fare lo stesso e gridando appena quando lo solleva "hey mai sei impa-" sente le labbra dell'altro premere sulle sue alla ricerca immediata di qualcosa di più intimo, a cui acconsente immediatamente, buttando le mani al collo finché non si allontana accarezzandolo sul volto e restando a poco da lui. "Mi sei mancato" lo bacia velocemente "scusami se ci è voluto tanto, ma non potevo lasciare la struttura se prima non si assicuravano che tutto fosse andato per il meglio." Passa le dita sotto i suoi occhi sentendo nuovamente le sue labbra e lasciandosi andare ad esse per svariati minuti.

"Non sai quanto ero preoccupato per te..." Era incredibile, quell'oppressione soffocante era sparita e si sentiva leggero e in ottima forma come mai prima.

"Non sai quanto mi sono pentito di non averti dato il mio numero invece e di essere stato irreperibile ovunque."

"Adesso sei qui... Sei con me" lo bacia sul naso "puoi viaggiare?"

"Si certo che posso, altrimenti non sarei qui no?" Scherzava in quanto sapeva bene che si stava riferendo a più viaggi contemporaneamente "ma ne sei sicuro? Io ti amo ancora..."

"Anche io ti amo e non ho mai smesso, nemmeno quando ho temuto che..." Sente la sua mano e lo stringe a se "andiamo a casa piccolo."

Sorride e annuisce "così vedrò quale sia visto che non ho mai nemmeno lontanamente capito quale fosse."

"Sei qui da molto?" Lo guarda preoccupato.

"No solo da pochi minuti non temere" sente la sua mano e gliela stringe a sua volta andando a casa con lui.

"Ma qui amano fare le foto?" Era seduto con lui vicino ai paddock bevendo qualcosa e non poteva fare a meno di notare che la gente sembrava sempre tenerli puntati.

"Sanno quello che è accaduto alla mia vita e mi vedono sempre con te, quindi immaginerai lo scandalo in un mondo così chiuso."

"Io non voglio che per te sia un problema."

"Tu li risolvi e basta i miei problemi" lo guarda seriamente e poi gli porge la mano "andiamo."

"Ma sei sicuro? Io non voglio che tu possa pentirti di qualcosa."

"Ti amo, non m'importa di altro" sente la sua mano scivolare nella propria e si avvia sentendo i flash aumentare ma non gli importava, non voleva negarsi mai più nulla nella vita perché da quando aveva cominciato a vivere delle sue emozioni gli erano successe solo cose meravigliose.

"Non ci posso credere" stava seduto nel loro letto a sfogliare una rivista, c'erano interi articoli tutti su loro due, una foto di lui in primo piano, in cui come sempre ringraziava di avere i suoi perenni occhiali da sole che sembravano schermarlo, in cui si notava in secondo piano Seb vicino e poi una foto messa a riquadro delle loro mani unite. Certo non è che non se lo aspettasse ma così erano peggio che degli avvoltoi. Una seconda erano seduti a mangiare un gelato insieme a Lewis, lo trovava molto più simpatico di quanta certa gente lo dipingesse e, infine, una terza riprendeva lui e Sebastian che erano decisamente molto vicini, probabilmente si aspettavano una sorta di bacio.

"Nemmeno io che tu sia così bello" lo guardava, amava vederlo così nudo a pochi metri da lui, gli dava fastidio non poter essere spontaneo al cento per cento ma la sua vita privata era, per appunto, privata e non poteva certo mettersi a baciarlo mentre tutti potevano farsi i fatti loro. "Ahio" sente il giornale colpirlo e si mette a sedere sul letto ridendo "ti da fastidio?"

"No a dire il vero, ma non voglio che sia un problema per te."

"non lo sarà mai" si avvicina stringendolo a se con forza "non sarà facile ora che sanno di te... Alcuni non approvano, altri preferivano la mia ex... Ma altri ti ameranno quasi quanto me" ridacchia.

"Vivrò di quelli e di te allora" ride a sua volta accarezzandogli il volto prima di baciarlo "ho capito che per te sono pronto a tutto, anche superare le mie più grandi paure, ma non vorrò mai più farlo da solo.

"Charles... Tu non sarai mai più solo" lo stringe a se godendo della sensazione del suo cuore contro il suo torace, lo avrebbe difeso a tutti i costi ed era sicuro di questo probabilmente dalla prima volta che lo aveva visto.


End file.
